This invention relates to an improved track belt assembly.
The track belt assembly of the present invention is generally designed for use on large earthmover vehicles and is subjected to high stress and loads under harsh environmental conditions such as in rock quarries, mines, foundries, and other areas where tires are subjected to puncture-producing and wear-inducing elements. Track belt assemblies of the prior art comprise a plurality of ground-engaging shoes spaced about the periphery of the supporting structure. The shoes are often secured to a single piece metal anchor plate which is securely mounted on the supporting structure. Clamped between the shoes and anchor plate may be a reinforcing belt structure. The anchor plates and shoes are secured together such as by a nut and bolt assembly.
The heavy loads on the shoes result in great stresses being developed in the nut and bolt assemblies. Especially high stress concentrations are developed in the areas of the anchor plates surrounding the holes in which bolts are passed. This may lead to premature failure.
Applicants have invented an improved track belt assembly wherein the stresses developed in the nut and bolt assemblies and adjacent areas of the keeper are substantially reduced. Additionally, applicants' invention has the further advantages of reduced manufacturing costs due to reduced tolerance requirements and reduced inventory of parts.